Bayram/İngilizce
festival Horizons laughing the world is another world; Festival is such a lovely and jolly time! Festival,childhood'sinnocent face, smiles Hope, will appear in the image of a pure child. A pure light shines on everyone's face; A spirit always wanders in all eyes . Bodies that life's miseries bend , Walk upright in peace with its abundance Festival days are peaceful days at the end of a tiring year, Hopeless heart comes to life with a new hope these days. If the terrible cry in fight of living ever leaves off , This will be at that time. Is this beauty is found in Spring morning? Look at this earth, how fresh and cheerful! In each chest a joyful heart is beating, In each heart a lighted desires of world is hidden. People from all nations are having fun with the joy of celebrating the festival, As if the heart of the earth has enthused. Its obvious abundance enthuses all creatures, O Lord,what kind of a spirit is this that spread to all the worlds? You remember such pleasant memories in the festival that ; It's not exchanged for thousands of lives,its value is that high. I can always see the generous view of the festival: Smiling memory of my childhood days. The first day the weather was not very favourable; The second day it was clear , and then went by rather well. I said: "I will walk up Fatih slowly, on one side I will stop and watch that world on the square, Then visiting friends... would be nice Sitting at home all day is useless,you know . When I have this desire of sightseeing,do I stop any longer ? It's impossible! I rushed from home immediately Come and watch the festival in Fatih, Because that chaotic fun doesn't squeeze in mind and dream . From the little children in laps And times that remaining from the ages of our grandfather. Up to centuries measure up to the walking-stick generation, Old or young ,all people of region,all is there! Cradles,swings are set per step, In it tomtom, tambourines shrewish. . Go a little: A huge tent... In front of it lots of people are waiting in turn to get in by giving a ten.Wondering what it is in 'From Japan, a human-faced monster! " Come in:Tents in order. In front of each He says:If you want to get in,don't wait. "A standing announcement whose voice off because of shouting over Take this,it's ok...words on all sides Especially electricians are enjoying themselves: Anyone coming is certainly sticking to the handled wire There is always a man on the scales; when one is stepping down his fellow citizen is getting on: Fair oka because this weighbridge...It's gıram,a Frankish invention Not! It's Drachms are four hundred,the man doesn't confuse in account -My duff is like cream! -The paste is curative!Want simit agha? -Wait,I don't have a ten. That side:Saddled horses whose cruppers tore This side: Packsaddled nightingales whose paldım fell! Balloon, tumbler, pinwheel-sellers, Rooster candies, chick sounding toys; On the right the carousel,on the left of the palanquin In front of you lots of handcarts,over you two gurts. Coal drawing camels in heaps slumped down... They have been ruminating in peace. Running, traveling, sitting,telling manias calling, Dancing accompanied by drums and clarions,gushing and screaming As I travelled in this universe of joy. The entertainment was by the children's side most. Beautifully dressed up by her mother's gentle hand; With babies shining like a flower Another vigour would come to the wavy face of the festival ... The movement I saw was all fun and joy. They swung for a while for ten bucks... Just then,folk songs would suddenly stop with the word "Burnt!". -Sweetheart,it has just burnt. -Man you are... -OK girl,I will swing alittle bit more. -The sea can't be without wave, -The heart can't be without love, -Whose girl is beautiful,will always be in trouble -Hurry up my little one maşallah I hope we will meet... But against this friendly table, In the arms of a very old woman,a bushy eyebrowed, Long-haired beautiful girl crying unceasingly. Why does she cry? people around says, asks. -She's an orphan... This pain is a trouble of son. -The girl,isn't she? Swing!she says... -Hey swinger! She rides a bit please... -God will like it.. -Who makes an orphan happy will live long- It's ok!